Porcelana
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: O menino que nunca foi criança. - Harry Potter


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **nenhum

**Ship:** Harry Potter

**Capa:** no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** O menino que nunca foi criança.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** no one

**Finalização: **05 de abril de 2010

**Quantidade de capítulos: **01

**Porcelana**

Aquele lugar era mágico.

Era como um pedaço do tempo preservado entre quatro paredes somente para o deleite de olhos infantis.

_Infantis como os olhos dele_

Uma loja, velha, cheia de madeira e cortinas brancas e rendadas, não deixando que o sol entrasse livre e queimasse a superfície branca demais da porcelana.

_Branca como a pele dele_

Prateleiras altas, imensas, paredes completas, repletas de prateleiras, inteiras só para elas, como se a loja inteira, o mundo inteiro dentro daquelas quatro paredes, existisse somente para sustentá-las.

E em cada uma, bonecas. Lindas, pintadas, vestidas. Pequenas joias em forma de criança.

_O menino que nunca foi criança_

Os olhos brilhantes, úmidos como se pintados a óleo, corriam cada um dos pequenos rostos. Eram tantos e tão lindos. Sua mão pequena apertava a mão da mãe em um simples reflexo ao espanto e à excitação que sentia.

- Você pode escolher a que quiser.

_Ele nunca teve brinquedos. Só escolhas_

A garotinha soltou finalmente a mão da mãe e deu alguns passos perdidos para longe, olhando as prateleiras que se estendiam até o teto, repletas de bonecas da mais fina porcelana.

Eram tantos olhos a olhando. Eram tantas cores, tantos tecidos. O branco da porcelana era tingido por um rosa sutil marcando as maçãs do rosto. Os cílios longos contornando os olhos pintados.

_Todos olhos abertos_

Os vestidos caiam longos pelas beiradas das prateleiras em veludo, seda, cetim. Alguns deixavam entrever o branco das saias inferiores entre as cores vibrantes e elegantes. Outros revelavam pequenos sapatos de verniz preto. Tão pequenos.

As mãos pequenas em luvas, com pequenos guarda-chuvas, alguns doces, outras esticadas para frente como se pedindo para serem pegas no colo, pedindo por atenção, pedindo para serem escolhidas.

_O escolhido_

A menina mal conseguia respirar, maravilhada com a visão. Seu corpo pequeno girava no espaço infinito em meio a tantas pequenas crianças, como ela, mas de porcelana. Ela se sentia incapaz de pensar, quanto mais escolher.

A mãe sorria e respeitava seu silêncio, sabendo o quanto aquele momento podia ser especial. O vendedor, velho demais, quase tão velho quanto a loja, somente observava, aguardando em sua própria reflexão o momento de fazer outro cliente feliz.

_Ele não sabia o que era felicidade_

Os olhos pequenos finalmente conseguiram deixar de enxergar o todo, a imensidão de bonecas a sua volta, e passaram a pular de detalhe para detalhe, buscando algo que lhe dissesse que aquela era a que devia escolher.

Seu brinquedo favorito entre todos. Para sempre.

_Para sempre_

Seus olhos se prenderam em um pequeno brilho. Algo brilhou em meio à imensidão de olhos brilhantes e quase vivos da loja. Algo brilhava para ela, à altura de seus olhos.

A menina se aproximou, devagar, como se pudesse assustar as bonecas adormecidas na estante, e olhou mais de perto os pequenos olhos verdes que brilhavam para ela.

- Essa é diferente. - ela constatou – Posso pegar?

O vendedor acenou que sim e ela tirou o pequeno corpo maleável do meio de tantos outros corpos da estante.

_Agora ele pode tocar o menino_

A boneca não tinha cachos como a maioria. Os cabelos de um negro profundo pareciam ter sido cortados de forma desigual, caindo em pontas sobre os pequenos ombros de pano. Ela não usava um vestido luxuoso, somente vestes negras e simples, pesadas como se pudesse sentir frio.

Seu rosto não era arredondado como os das outras bonecas, parecia lapidado na porcelana de uma forma real, mais angular, mas ainda assim delicado e infantil, de forma que o róseo da tinta em suas faces o fazia menos feminino, mas ainda ressaltava os pequenos lábios desenhados em vermelho.

E havia os olhos profundamente verdes que brilhavam para ela.

_O verde_

- É essa que você quer? - a mãe perguntou, curiosa, e a menina somente confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, permitindo que ela e o vendedor se envolvessem com o pagamento e a deixassem em paz.

A menina abraçou a boneca contra seu peito, aspirando o cheiro de seus cabelos, sentindo as mãozinhas de porcelana tocarem sua face no movimento, como se tentassem retribuir o carinho.

Seu corpo era macio e seu toque frio, mas ela sentia uma vibração quente contra seu peito, como algo confortável e protetor, como se ela _realmente_ pudesse sentir a boneca como parte de si. Um pequeno coração batendo contra o seu.

_Um pequeno pedaço de alma_

Menino. Para sempre.

**FIM**

**NA: Fic feita com amor para a twin, porque ela está gravidinha e fica tendo desejos loucos por aí e panz XD**

**Zoeira, mas a fic é dela [] E eu espero que vocês gostem também, claro, apesar de toda a loucura.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
